El mundo en siete colores
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Teddy sabe que cada color guarda relación con algún momento perdido entre las paredes de Grimmauld Place número 12. Y hay personas como él, que pasan por todos los colores todo el tiempo. Metamorfomagos, les dicen. Viñetas.
1. Marrón

Disclaimer: La historia, los personajes y todo lo que puedan reconocer, es mérito de JKRowling.. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

Nota: Son siete viñetas sobre Teddy Lupin en base a distintos colores. La razón básica es que Teddy pasa por todos los colores todo el tiempo, ya que es un metamorfomago. De lo que Teddy relaciona con ciertos colores.

**El mundo en siete colores.**

Marrón.

–Teddy está a cargo hasta que regrese su madre. Se portan bien y lo obedecen.

Siempre es el mismo discurso, todos los días que tiene guardia en el ministerio. Harry frunce el ceño y habla con toda la seriedad que requieren todas las ocasiones. Y se marcha (siempre suspira al marcharse) sólo después de que James dice _está bien,_ aunque todos sepan que no esta bien, que en cuanto su padre desaparezca aprovechará para hacer alguna maldad innecesaria como encerrar al gato en el closet o llenar de polvo pica-pica las sábanas de Albus.

Y entonces James sale disparado por las escaleras, y Albus va corriendo tras él para proteger sus efectos personales, seguidos de lejos por Lily. Teddy prende la tv y se sienta en el sillón porque _no te metas, Teddy, cosas de hermanos. _

Se pregunta cuántos incendios tendrá que apagar en la media hora que falta hasta que llegue Ginny de hacer sus compras, y entretanto, cambia los canales sin buscar ninguno y sin encontrar nada tampoco.

El silencio es un mal consejero, sabe Teddy. Pero la risa de Albus resuena y entonces _todo está bien por ahora. _

Sólo cuando finalmente encuentra un programa que le llama la atención, se oye como una explosión de color, el llanto de Lily.

–_Maldición. –_gruñe, y sale corriendo escaleras arriba, porque _uno nunca sabe_...

Ella está llorando a pleno pulmón sobre su cama. Suspira resignado (_hay que sacrificarse por la familia) _y prende la luz.

– ¿Qué fue esta vez? –pregunta, y se sienta a su lado, tomándola en brazos y cargándola sobre sus piernas.

Lily –que es todo llantos y sollozos– señala el desmadejado montón de vellón que sale disparatado de su oso de felpa preferido, y cuyo relleno está disperso por toda la cama.

–Lo hizo explotar. –explicó, y otra vez, sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, como si no pudiera conceder _tanta_ maldad.

–Tu mamá lo _curará_. –le promete, y se esfuerza por no reírse.

–Pobre Teddy. –susurra ella, secándose las lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

– ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

–No tú. –exclama resuelta (e incluso ofendida). –El oso. Teddy.

– ¿Le pusiste mi nombre al oso?

–No, tú tienes nombre de oso. –le explica como quien intenta hacerle entender a otra persona que una flor tiene tal cantidad de pétalos señalándolos uno por uno.

…

_Creo que tengo una adicción por Teddy Lupin. _

_Ah, y una cosa. Y por si nadie se dio cuenta, los osos de felpa son marrones (los que no son negros o blancos, por supuesto xD). _

A Teddy le encantan los reviews.

_Besotes :) _

_flowery._


	2. Rojo

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Gracias por los reviews :)

Nota: No me termina de gustar.

Rojo.

–Yo iré a _Glyffindorr_, por supuesto –lo interrumpe James orgulloso, terminando su tostada.

Albus se lo pensó un poco. Fue únicamente un instante, pero eso le bastó a James para mirarlo con los ojos desorbitados y entreabrir los labios.

– ¡Albus irá a Slytherin! –sentenció.

– ¡No! –chilló el niño, cruzándose de brazos, ofendidísimo.

– ¿A dónde va a ir Teddy? –interrumpió Lily con sus palabras atropelladas. A sus escasos dos años, tenía una melena larga y brillante, y unos ojos grandes, y hablaba hasta por los codos con su voz aguda y chillona.

El mayor de los niños, que esperaba a que todos terminaran de desayunar para poder ir a comprar los últimos útiles que le faltaban para pasar su primer año en Hogwarts, la miró inquieto. Hasta ese momento, extasiado con la idea del castillo y asustado por todo el tiempo que estaría sin la abuela Andy, jamás se había parado a pensar en eso de las casas.

–No lo sé. –admitió.

James pareció emocionado al respecto.

–Gryffindor. –fue todo lo que dijo con gesto serio. –Es la mejor. Los _buenos_ van a Gryffindor. –aseguró.

–Entonces, James, te quedarás en Slytherin –bromeó su madre, que estaba prestando atención a la conversación mientras terminaba de hacer unas cuantas tostadas y servía dos vasos de zumo de calabaza.

El aludido la miró dolido. Teddy sonrió.

–Yo soy bueno. –protestó Albus enfurruñado.

–Claro que sí, mi vida. –respondió Ginny nuevamente.

–No importa la casa a la que vayas. –dijo Harry, dejando El Profeta a un lado para participar de la conversación. –Las casas no definen a las personas. Gryffindor es la casa de los valientes de corazón, y sin embargo, la persona más valiente que yo he conocido, era un Slytherin. –comentó.

Ginny hizo una mueca. Los años pasaban pero Snape seguía siendo su horrible profesor de pociones.

–Los _motlígafos_ eran Slytherins. –agregó James ceñudo.

–Mortifagos, Jammie. –lo corrigió su madre con dulzura.

–Eso.

–También había mortifagos en Gryffindor, en Hufflepuff y en Ravenclaw. –dijo su padre. –Conocí un hombre, un Gryffindor, que tenía grandes amigos. Ellos hablaban de libertad, de bromas, de Quidditch. Eran cuatro. Este hombre, el cuarto, acabó uniéndose a los mortifagos–James se mostró escéptico. Quizás cuando fuera más grande podría escuchar la historia completa, porque después de todo, Harry temía tener la síntesis de los cuatro Merodeadores de Hogwarts en su primogénito– Yo iba a ir a Slytherin. –admitió finalmente.

James lo observó incrédulo.

–Pero…

–Pero al final el sombrero me envió a Gryffindor. –concluyó alegremente.

–Harry… –susurró Teddy tras pensárselo un segundo. – ¿A qué casa iba él?

Harry lo observó un momento y luego sonrió.

–Gryffindor.

–Entonces ya sé a cuál quiero ir.

…

_Si llegas hasta acá y no dejás un review, James te va a mandar a Slytherin._

_.flowery._


	3. Verde

Disclaimer: Nada es mío :)

Gracias.

3. Verde.

Era aproximadamente su cumpleaños número cinco. O bien pudo haber sido el séptimo, y daría lo mismo (de hecho, seguramente fue para cuando cumplió los siete, porque recuerda vagamente a James, diminuto, gruñón, arrugado y sobre los brazos de todo el mundo); no le preocupa no acordarse la fecha si puede recordar lo que sucedió con claridad.

Era un día espléndido, de esos días que estaban hechos para tumbarse sobre la hierba recién podada del amplio jardín de La Madriguera y quedarse recostado mirando el cielo. Habían almorzado sándwiches en el jardín, en una mesita cuadrada con un mantel blanco, debajo de un árbol, que como Teddy nunca fue bueno para identificar árboles, no sabe cuál es.

La tía Ginny le había preparado una de esas tartas de fruta que le gustan desde siempre, y también estaba la abuela Andy, por supuesto. Y no solo ella, estaban los tíos Ron, George, Charlie y Hermione, y también los _abuelos_ Arthur y Molly (pero ojo, que estos son abuelos de mentirita. Teddy los adoptó).

Pero si recuerda ese cumpleaños entre los otros, no es por el pastel, los sándwiches o la abuela Andy (aunque claro que fue importante que ella estuviera, porque la abuela Andy _tiene_ que estar en todos los días de su vida; no podría no estar), fue porque después de desperezarse, Harry se escabulliría del jardín, con una de esas sonrisas que Teddy un par de años más adelante le vería a Jammie cada vez que quisiera hacer una de esas travesuras que hacen gritar a su madre; y regresaría unos minutos más tarde, con un gran paquete envuelto en papel madera.

Los regalos del tío Harry siempre eran grandes. Y los mejores, también. Pero este tenía una forma extraña que le recordaba vagamente a algo y no sabía a qué. En ese momento no supo el por qué, Teddy sentía que era algo importante.

Lo desenvolvió sin perder tiempo, rompiendo el envoltorio en miles de papeles por la buena suerte, ahogando las exclamaciones para oír la risa de Andrómeda (como si necesitara oír la aprobación de la abuela Andy). Y finalmente, examinando maravillado aquella escoba vieja pero bien cuidada.

–Hace mucho tiempo, mi padrino me obsequió esa escoba por mi cumpleaños. Ahora yo te la obsequio a ti.

La Saeta de Fuego en todos sus vuelos, nunca le había resultado tan sublime.

– ¿Qué te parece si mejor la usamos? –preguntó Ron, acercándose a ver la escoba.

Teddy asintió, emocionado.

George fue en busca de las pelotas. Ginny se sonrió con suficiencia.

–Ron, Harry y Teddy contra George, Charlie y yo. –dijo.

Harry no pudo evitar arquear una ceja.

–Veremos cuál es mejor buscador, eh, Potter. –susurró altiva y sonriente. Harry sabía que se estaba jugando algo más serio que una snitch: la posibilidad de dormir en el sillón.

–Lo siento nena, pero yo no voy a ser el buscador.

– ¿Ah, no? –interrumpió Ron haciendo una mueca.

–No. Teddy lo hará.

Dicho y hecho. De más está decir que Teddy se mostró encantado con la idea, porque de todas las pelotas, la snitch dorada era su preferida.

Iban perdiendo por veinte puntos. Ron había mejorado mucho como guardián, pero Harry fracasaba estrepitosamente como cazador y George aprovechaba todas las ocasiones para volcarlo _amistosamente _de la escoba.

Y allí estaba. La snitch, junto a la mesa.

–Teddy –le chistó. El niño lo miró y él le señaló la snitch con la cabeza.

Ginny arqueó una ceja y comenzó a descender también, dejando que el niño se le adelantara. Harry se quedó suspendido en el aire durante unos instantes, viendo a Teddy sujetar la snitch con sus dos manos para que no se escapara, espiando un poquito para ver si estaba allí, estallando en gritos y exclamaciones de triunfo. Así, en ese orden.

– ¡Ese es mi ahijado! –bromeó Harry cuando pasó junto a su esposa, empujándola despacito con el hombro. Ella chasqueó la lengua y le golpeó en la cabeza.

Y cuando Teddy acabó de contarle toda la hazaña a su abuela, se encontró con los ojos verdes de su padrino, brillantes, orgullosos.  
Esa fue la primera vez.

…

_Listo. Me salen más o menos largos. No sé por qué :S _

_Voy a intentar publicar más seguido. Dije intentar eeh, pero sí xD_

_Besoo :)_

_flowery._


	4. Azul

Disclaimer: Nada es mío :)

Para Drehn, que estamos olvidadas la una de la otra, por **amar** el Teddy/Victoire incluso más que yo. Y porque ve Teddy/Lily incluso donde **no** lo hay, pero es feliz con eso :)

4. Azul.

Alguna vez, en alguno de esos almuerzos en La Madriguera –seguramente–, le oyó preguntar a la prima Victoire que por qué los príncipes de los cuentos de la tía Hermione eran azules.

Esa fue la primera vez que Teddy la miró, porque generalmente lo único que le oía decir era _quiero esto_ o _quiero aquello._ Y es aburrido después de un rato.  
Así que pasaba de ella y conversaba con los adultos como él, y claro, con James y Albus. Y a veces con Lily también, hasta que a ella se le ocurría retomar el juego ese de cambiarle el aspecto al pobre Teddy y entonces…

Pero resulta que si Teddy la miró esa vez, fue porque estaba escuchándola como la escucha siempre (solo porque tiene una vocecita graciosa y ese acento francés que…), y más, si Teddy la miró esa vez fue porque lo que dijo era una gran verdad.

¿Por qué son azules los príncipes? ¿Por qué no verdes, o rojos, o grises? ¿Por qué no son normales como las gentes normales que uno se cruza por la calle?

–Los príncipes azules no existen –responde Fred, y James se ríe, porque le gusta molestar, pero cuando Lily lo mira incrédula, él resopla y gruñe entre dientes:

–Cállate, idiota.

–Claro que existen –lo contradice Victoire, enfadada. Pero Rose parece dudar un poco.

–Los príncipes son azules porque –Rose se lo piensa un poco y todos la miran –Pues porque sí. Mamá me explicó que antiguamente se creía que las personas pertenecientes a la realeza tenían sangre azul, y eso las distinguía de los demás.

–Como Albus cuando… -comenzó James, y Lily rió entre dientes.

– ¡Cállate!

– ¿Sangre azul? –preguntó Hugo incrédulo y fascinado. Dominique lo observó escéptica.

–Ustedes no saben nada. –exclamó Lily muy resuelta. –Es obvio, ¿no? Los príncipes son azules porque son metamorfomagos. Como Teddy. Cuando Teddy crezca y se convierta en príncipe, será un príncipe azul.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Victoire miró a Teddy. Y que ambos se miraron.

…

_Último drabble antes de empezar las clases (uuf)_

_Si llegaste hasta acá y apretás el botoncito verde de abajo, como dice _Little Pandora_, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho :)_

_ashie. _


	5. Amarillo

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Todos los derechos a quienes correspondan.

_A Drehn, porque nunca me gustó perder y no me resigno. Algún día, Andy…algún día sé que te va a gustar._

Amarillo.

Victoire era una marinera de agua salada. Eso era sabido.

Cuando conseguía escapar de las miradas de mamá y la abuela Molly (a quien le gustaban esos vestidos largos y bordados por todos lados, con puntilla y todos esos detalles quisquillosos) corría hasta la playa y estaba muy orgullosa de que la dejaran entrar en el mar hasta que el agua le tapara las rodillas.

Los ojos de Victoire, sabía Teddy, eran de mar.

Cómo le gustaba a él espiarla, esconderse entre su secreto y los matorrales, ser su espía y su confidente (por una cuestión de molestarla, de saber que si ella lo descubre se va a sentir perjudicada, más que otra cosa) y mirarla cuando se mojaba los pantalones hasta las rodillas, y su largo cabello se llenaba de sal y se despeinaba con el viento hasta quedar pegado a su ropa por el peso del agua.

A veces, ella lo invitaba a él a jugar, a chapotear un rato en el agua y a descansar sobre la orilla, a sentarse con las piernas abiertas y extendidas, armando montañas de arena mojada hasta que las olas se adueñaban de todo y lamían la arena y mojaban sus ropas.  
Luego armaban castillos con arena húmeda (término medio entre la arena mojada y la arena seca). Castillos enormes.

Era cuestión de encontrar los juguetes de arena de Dominique, arrastrarlos juntos hasta la playa sin que nadie los viera y llenar los baldecitos de arena con ayuda de las palitas para después descargar la arena de los baldes sobre el suelo plano. Al quitar el balde, la arena tomaba la forma exacta del recipiente (eso sí, no había que tocarlo mucho).

La tía Hermione era muy hábil a la hora de jugar en la arena (pero generalmente no le pedían ayuda porque entonces la tía Ginny quería intentarlo…y cuando el tío Ron y el tío Harry –o peor: Hagrid– intentaban armar sus castillos, se destruían todos formando un desastre de arena que se mete por los ojos y juguetes que vuelan de aquí allá, y como son todos adultos, acaban peleando por ver quién tiene la culpa. Es que los adultos nunca entienden nada).

También corrían el riesgo de que los más niños se enteraran de que estaban jugando en la playa, entonces todos querrían hacer lo mismo y los adultos les negarían a todos el derecho (porque es peligroso que jueguen en el mar…) y para evitar que Fred y James comiencen guerras de arena que acaban cuando Albus termina con los pantalones llenos de arena y le molesta, o cuando Lily comienza a llorar porque se cayó y se raspó, e incluso cuando logran que Hugo se trague la arena que le arrojaron (_fue sin querer_); pasa que después se ahoga...

El caso es que eso es precisamente lo divertido de jugar en la playa (no que Hugo se ahogue, el hecho de tener que escapar de todos esos infortunios para poder disfrutar de las olas y la arena).

Cuando acaban, tienen cinco torres (una en medio de las otras cuatro) con dos ventanitas cada una, una muralla con varios dedos marcados que amenaza con derrumbarse, y un pozo manchado con los vestigios del agua que se esforzaron por trasladar desde el mar en baldecito hasta el pozo, que ha sido absorbida por la arena.  
Ah, y un caracol en la cima de la torre principal, porque no consiguieron bandera.

Así y todo están muy orgullosos de su castillo de cinco torres. Pero al rato se olvidan de todo el rollo ese del castillo y acaban tumbados sobre la arena. El cabello de ella brilla entre la arena y el sol, y Teddy cree que es muy evidente que Victoire es una chica de mar y de arena.

(A Teddy siempre le ha gustado el mar).

…

_Si llegaste hasta acá y dejás un review, Teddy te va a querer mucho.  
(Y va a ser feliz)_


	6. Rosa

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

6. Rosa.

–El rosa es de niñas. –se queja James.

–Oh, cállate James. –dice Lily enfadada. –no lo escuches, Teddy, es un lindo color.

Albus ríe entre dientes.

Teddy no puede evitar hacer una mueca y de inmediato, el color chillón y femenino de su cabello es modificado por un simpático y estrambótico color turquesa.

James hace una mueca y luego asiente, encogiéndose de hombros, pero Lily resopla molesta, porque ella estaba jugando con los colores.

A medida que crecen, Teddy empieza a sospechar, es más difícil complacerlos a los tres. Así que espera a que James se vaya para retornar al color de cabello preferido de Lily.

–Ahora haz que tu nariz se parezca a la de los chanchitos… -dice ella entusiasmada.

Él sonríe.  
El juego consiste en cumplir con todos los antojos de Lily hasta acabar como un fenómeno irreconocible y afeminado.

Cuando llega a casa, todavía lleva el cabello rosa. Jamás lo deja así, porque ir por la calle es un suplicio, pero ocupado en volver a encontrar su antigua nariz, deshacerse de los bigotes de gato y teñir sus cejas de negro una vez más, ha olvidado ese detalle.

–Llegué. –le avisa a su abuela.

Es costumbre de ella asomarse por el dintel de la puerta y saludarlo cuando llega. Hoy, cuando ella se asoma, él está dispuesto a subir a su habitación.

– ¿Sabes, Ted…? –dice ella, aun observándolo.

– ¿Mm?

–A tu madre le encantaba llevar ese color de cabello. –y sonríe. Tiene una sonrisa sumamente elegante, que parece estar en su justa medida y deja entrever un par de arrugas en la comisura de los labios.  
Sonríe dejando entrever que ella puede con los años, y que los años no son edad, son historia.

Y él sonríe también, y decide que quizás no sea necesario salir a la calle durante algunos días, y que entonces, tampoco es menester retornar a su color habitual.

…

OMG. ¡Queda uno!  
Y nada más…

Igual, mejor, porque mi pc me está presentando batalla y tengo poco tiempo (y muchos fics para publicar)

Se canjean Potters por reviews ;)

_flowery_


	7. Turquesa

Disclaimer: Todo es de Jotaká.

Millones de gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron y dejaron review, agregaron a favoritos, alertas, o simplemente leyeron y les dio miedo que yo los mordiera.

Últimoo :)

**El mundo en siete colores**

**Turquesa.**

Teddy se había imaginado King's Cross de cualquier otra manera. Pero nunca así.

–Sujeta a James, no quiero que McGonagall muera de un ataque cuando encuentre a nuestro hijo inmiscuyéndose en Hogwarts por un descuido de sus padres… -refunfuñó Harry en el oído de Ginny. Ella sonrió.

Aquello era una locura de gente que abrazaba gente y manos por aquí y por allá. Manos con baúles, manos con regalos, manos con sonrisas, manos con jaulas, manos con gatos y ratas y sapos.  
Y túnicas. Túnicas negras viejas y nuevas, con y sin escudos. Túnicas que hablaban por la gente y gente que hablaba por los codos.

–Envíame una lechuza para contarme en qué casa quedaste –le recordó Andrómeda, abrazándolo.

Tenía miedo, claro, porque eran muchos días sin la abuela.

– ¿En dónde debería quedar? –preguntó.

–Todas son maravillosas. –le dijo Andrómeda. –Y eres un niño hermoso, cariño, lo sabes. No importa dónde quedes, las casas no definen a las personas.

En ese caso, él ya sabía cuál casa quería. La de su padre, la de su padrino, la de los grandes héroes de la guerra.

–Harry… -le llamó, tironeando de la túnica de su padrino. – ¿Debo tener miedo de la selección? –susurró bajito.

Su padrino rió entre dientes.

–Por supuesto. Deberás vencer un dragón.

Teddy empalideció, boquiabierto y Ginny golpeó a Harry en el brazo.

–No hagas caso, Teddy, tu padrino está tonto hoy. –le sonrió –La selección es una tontería. No necesitarás hacer magia.

Teddy asintió. Un silbido de advertencia y el rugido de la locomotora le avisó que era hora. Se puso nervioso de pronto; pero era una tontería, porque había estado esperado ese día desde hace dos años…y de pronto le picaban las palmas de las manos, y tenía ganas de ir al baño y sentía hormiguitas en los pies. Y también sentía cómo su apariencia física era una locura. Sentía el cambio de color de sus ojos, el tamaño de sus manos, sus diferentes narices y cómo su cabello era un arcoíris.

– ¿Me escribirán?

–Todos los días –le aseguró Andrómeda.

Su cabello dejó de cambiar, su nariz volvió a ser normal, sus manos dejaron de crecer, y todos los niños miraron a ese muchachito de baja estatura y cabello turquesa que subía al tren como si tal cosa tras despedirse del mismísimo Harry Potter, El Elegido.

Los saludó por última vez con una mano.

Todo va a estar bien, se dijo. Y se sonrió porque, _Oh, Teddy, acabas de comenzar tu viaje_.

…

Creo que todo final es un nuevo comienzo. Todo es un círculo: se termina algo y se empieza otra cosa, de eso va este último capítulo.

Si llegaste hasta acá y no me dejás un review, Teddy va a tener que enfrentarse a un dragón para poder quedar en Gryffindor ¬¬

Un besote enorme,

flowery.


End file.
